<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rogue Rebel by RevolutionFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926601">Rogue Rebel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionFox/pseuds/RevolutionFox'>RevolutionFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Luke, Dark, Dark Jedi - Freeform, Dark Luke, Darth Vader Redemption, Force Training, Luke will do anything to defeat the Empire, Sith Luke Skywalker, but he isnt a sith, luke skywalker is no longer a jedi, rogue rebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionFox/pseuds/RevolutionFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not complete his training. Instead of returning to Dagobah to complete his training, Luke returns with the Rebel Alliance to Yavin-4 to attempt to re-establish a base. His powers begin to grow, however, after sensing the death of the Jedi Master his powers spiral out of his control. Isolating himself from them will not protect them when Darth Vader tracks him down, bringing the Death Squadron with him when he does. </p><p>After another confrontation with his Father, Luke separates from the rebels and is led to a planet in the Unkown Regions, here he must complete his training under a mysterious being if he has any hope of defeating the Empire and redeeming his Father without the support of the Alliance. </p><p>Dark Luke! Kinda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rogue Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! <br/>Thank you for coming to read this fanfiction. <br/>I have already posted this to Fanfiction.com but after I created this account I thought that I may as well post it here as well to reach the Star Wars fans here. <br/>I really hope you enjoy this story. There are currently three chapters to post and more should follow after that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The surface of Yavin-4 was carpeted by dense jungle; it was alive, never quiet and never still. Bird song travelled far on warm breezes; and, at night, insects cried out from underfoot as strange noises fell from the canopy above. Creatures of all sizes were busy at work.</p><p>It was here that the rebels had formed their headquarters, sheltered in the Grand Temple that rose high out of the green canopy. The rebels inside were just as busy as the creatures that surrounded them. Many spent the daylight hours honing their blaster skills, but the supply of gas canisters for the weapons was limited. Shipments were few and far between. Most of the pilots spent their days tinkering with their crafts, fixing battle wounds till the fighter was littered with scars.</p><p>However, one x-wing sat alone in the hanger and had been since landing; its owner was now a ghost amongst them. The door to his quarters was always locked; attempts to enter had been met with silence, and more forceful means of entry had been met with an invisible force.</p><p>"He's going to make himself sick."</p><p>"Who? Luke?" Han questioned.</p><p>"Is there another idiot in this base that I should know about, other than the both of you?" Leia's attempt at humour brought a smile to the smugglers face. She continued, "He's locked himself in that box for nearly four weeks", she sighed, "Han, he hasn't eaten for two days."</p><p>For a moment, silence lingered between them over the canteen table. Han struggled to form a response. 'He'll snap out of it', he had said that three weeks ago; "He's still recovering, give him time." that had been a week later; "I'm sure he'll be fine, Leia", only a week ago.</p><p>All attempts to reach the pilot had failed; an effort to blast down the door thwarted by a mysterious force behind it.</p><p>"He didn't eat much, few mouth fulls and a glass of water," Leia admitted while glancing down to her meal. "I can barely stand to eat, knowing that he isn't. " She shot him a purposeful glare.</p><p>Han swallowed his food quickly, "Just because he refuses to eat doesn't mean I'm goin' to starve myself." He glanced at his plate and then back at her, placing his cutlery down. He said, "Look, Princess, I care for the kid. You know I do, but sooner or later we have to accept how powerful he is. So if he wants to keep us out, that's what he'll do, no matter what we do."</p><p>"So you're just giving up on him?"</p><p>Han sighed, running his hand through his hair, "That's not what I meant, but what use it us making ourselves sick? Something happened to the kid, something big."</p><p>Leia glanced around, "Rumours are starting to dance around here like wildfire. Have you heard them?"</p><p>"They believe him to be compromised," Han stated bluntly, "but even compromised he wouldn't act like that" he added when he saw the look on her face.</p><p>"Yeah-yeah, I suppose you're right." She went back to her food glad for the company of a good friend.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Luke was alone, but that was his choice.</p><p>It's better off this way.</p><p>He kept saying this to himself time after time until he believed it. He was better off alone. They were better off without him. The lights were turned down low, they could have been mistaken for being off; the light had burned his eyes and so he had banished it.</p><p>His mind crackled and buzzed like static; hissing and ringing erupted without warning leaving only pain. All thoughts were exaggerated and broken, making complete sense at the time and then not mere seconds later. He knew it was due to the lack of food, but he found he had no appetite. The realisation of his heritage had caught up with him and like a black hole, it grew inside him.</p><p>He could feel the force surge around him, inside of him, reacting to every fleeting emotion; its power was undeniable. He could use it and control it, but he had not finished his training and wouldn't get the chance. The decision to travel here with his friends had been a bad one. A week or so after touch down he had felt Yoda's death race like a tsunami through the force, he had broken his promise.</p><p>Anger and shame bubbled up inside of him, he had been foolish not to return straight to Dagobah after rescuing Han. His power began spiralling out of control, he could not contain it. Meditation had only resulted in the reflection of past mistakes and a surge of more power, and it was the darkness that he feared that crept slowly around him.</p><p>Anger was not the way of the Jedi.</p><p>Luke sighed and relaxed further into the bed trying to calm his thoughts. But the dark shadow of Vader loomed over everything and he clenched his fist in irritation. The memories of losing his hand came back to him; it had been replaced by a robotic prosthetic.</p><p>Robotic, just like Vader.</p><p>His heart refused to believe that that monster was his father, but he could feel the truth loud and clear in the force. The anger and hatred that he had felt at that moment had suffocated him from the light and had left a stain upon him. He could not forget the power of the dark side, and it would always be waiting for him to crack under the pressure, that he knew.</p><p>You're a danger to the alliance.</p><p>In such a state as he was now he was dangerous to those he loved, he could not trust himself not to reach out to the darkness when his anger flared. Even beyond the dangers of the force, he had become the most wanted person in the galaxy, the price upon his head had tripled in value after that fateful day. The bounty was for alive, the name 'Luke' had been given but no last name, details about his appearance had been given but nothing else. It was certain that every bounty hunter in the galaxy would be after him. He was a mouse-</p><p>He bolted upright. Deafening alarms screeched throughout the base; on instinct, he reached out with the force only to pull back with a hiss at the raw darkness that surrounded him.</p><p>They had been discovered.</p><p>Promptly, he went to snatch up his lightsaber only to remember its loss. He settled for his blaster and clipped it to his belt.</p><p>Upon opening the door he was met by the light of the corridor; his vision was blurry for a second before the chaos before him came into focus. People were frantically trying to escape; they dashed in different directions, some carrying hastily gathered stacks of papers. Smoke could be smelt as the documents that couldn't be taken were destroyed.</p><p>Luke's first instinct was to locate Han and Leia to work on getting their people off-planet and to ensure that they did as well. He couldn't use the force without being overflowed by darkness and so he had to do it the old fashioned way. Guessing that they would be trying to evacuate people, he made his way to the hanger.</p><p>As he grew closer and closer the number of people began to grow thicker and thicker until it was near impossible to pass; he pressed on until he could see the Falcon looming up ahead.</p><p>"Oh, thank heavens!" Leia exclaimed as he pushed his way through the last barrier of people.</p><p>"We knew you weren't dead yet kid!"</p><p>He made his way towards them, "Why haven't these ships left yet? If we delay much longer we will be trapped."</p><p>"Master Luke, I am afraid that we already have." Luke stared in disbelief at C-3PO, if they were already trapped the imperials must have entered the atmosphere much before the alarm was sounded.</p><p>"The Imperials cannot launch an attack that quick, a squadron large enough to trap us would be picked up easily by our scanners." He reasoned.</p><p>"All the scanners have been diactivated, the only reason we knew of the attack at all was thanks to a watchtower."</p><p>He was in disbelief. Quickly, they began to compose a plan to hold back the Imperials long enough for a few carriers and fighters to escape into hyperspace. Luke glanced out of the bay, his words stopped in their tracks.</p><p>A swarm of Imperial ships were now descending, he moved closer to to the edge of the bay. As he did he saw the swarm extend high into the sky, three imposing destroyers loomed high above. Five Star Destroyers flanked the dreadnought know as the Executor. Luke recognised it immediately as Vader's personal flagship; Vader had brought the Death Squadron.</p><p>Upon reaching the treeline, the swarm of fighters halted; Luke was momentarily taken aback, then it dawned upon him. From that position, a single torpedo would eliminate everyone in that bay.</p><p>"Han, Leia. I want you to get every troop out of this hanger and into the forest. As quickly as you can." He said hastily.</p><p>"Luke, what the hell-" Han began.</p><p>"There is no time to explain; they won't shoot as long as I'm in here. Get as many people as deep into the forest as you can get, quickly. This may be the only chance you have to escape." He pleaded.</p><p>"Don't you mean 'we'", Leia argued, "we're not leaving you behind."</p><p>"I cannot go with you," he admitted, "I have placed you all in danger by just being here. As long as I'm around, you'll never be safe."</p><p>"Luke-"</p><p>"Leave. Now." He stated, his voice suddenly dropping, he locked eyes with her.</p><p>"Princess, the kid is right, we need to leave." Han reasoned though Luke could see that he was just as reluctant to leave. There was a moment of silence.</p><p>"Alright, everyone, listen up! We are going to retreat into the jungle," the crowd stirred in an argument against the idea of retreat, "we cannot hope to defeat the Empire in a head-on attack right now, we need to bide our time for the right moment to strike."</p><p>People then began to flee the hanger taking alternate exits out into the thick cover of the Jungle.</p><p>A series of beeps caught Luke's attention and his face softened from the sight of the R2 unit beeping worriedly up at him; he crouched down. "I'm sorry R2, but you can't come with me," a string of beeps in protest, "it's not safe with me, you'll be safer with them. And besides, what would 3PO do without you?" He joked. "Han would go insane." There was a stretch of silence, Luke went to stand when R2 issued another series of beeps. His face falls and he glances at the floor before looking back to the droid; he places a hand upon R2, "Yeah, I promise. But you have to go, you don't have much time."</p><p>Reluctantly, the droid began to move off with 3PO, "Master Luke will be alright R2- I very much doubt he will become like your old master, whatever that means."</p><p>Chewbacca had appeared out of the crowds and suddenly smothered Luke in a fury hug, "I'll be fine," Luke smiled. Finally, Chewie let Luke down with a low roar before he and Han began to move away. Leia seemed as though she was going to hug Luke but rather opted for a smile and 'Good luck' before she turned and the group quickly left.</p><p>Luke soon found himself alone in the hanger, he stared out of the open doors and up at the destroyers. Once again he reached out with the force, he did not recoil immediately when met with darkness, he gathered as much light as he could to reach out further. Vader was definitely aboard the Executor, it almost felt like he was watching him. Suddenly, he felt something reach out to make a connection. He quickly recoiled.</p><p>He had no idea how he would get himself and the other rebels off-planet.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"My Lord, the rebels have begun their retreat into the jungle." Admiral Piett announced.</p><p>"Good. Send 10 troop carriers onto the surface to round up the rebels; bring the companions of Skywalker back alive. Execute the rest," He ordered, "Have my shuttle readied."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." Piett bowed before backing away.</p><p>Lord Vader turned back towards the viewport, he had felt Luke somehow reach out with the light side of the force; however, when he had reached out to form a link the young pilot had retreated back and formed a barrier against him, it was weak and would be easy to break enter. 'Let the boy have his privacy.' He thought and retreated back. Soon he will be in his rightful place at my side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are reading this then congratulations on making it to the end. <br/>I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. <br/>It would mean so much to me if you left a Kudos and maybe even left me a comment, I love to hear your feedback. <br/>Thank you again! <br/>See you soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>